Haunted
by Cute-and-Nerdy1202
Summary: The turtles have fought everything in their path. Mutants, Crazy Scientist, the Government, even aliens. However when April's new assistant, Eden, brings in something they have never dealt before. A disturbing entity that will not leave her alone, and follows her everywhere she goes. How will they be able to save Eden from this malevolent entity when it threatens her very life?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Finally I have a good story going on my head. So basically this is mostly centered around the 2007 movie. For those that don't know about the 2007 CGI movie. Go watch it. It's good I enjoyed, I'm a huge turtle fan and will always be one. However, I don't appreciate it when people just want a flame a story! So flames WILL BE FLAGGED AND IGNORED! SCREW YOU FLAMERS! But please review my story, don't just read and disappear. read and tell me what you think, what kind of flaws might need tweaking, if the turtles are too out of character. Cause believe it or not, I value those reviews to better my writing style and stories. I would to be into my story and come to find out in chapter 22 etc. that the con characters are OC. Please review!  
**

**lol Anyways I do not own nor take credit for the Ninja Turtles. That totally belongs to Nick and Mirage Studios. But this plot story is totally all mine! HAHAHA Awesome! **

* * *

"Brrrr! Geeez this winter is going to be a cold one." Mikey said as he waltzed around with a thick fleece blanket that April had given them last week while cleaning out her closet. He walked over by the TV area and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV to the news.

As he plopped down on the couch, Raph walked by in one of his funks again, as he headed towards the dojo for the fourth time today. There hasn't been much crime activity lately. In fact, ever since Karai took the Foot clan back to Japan. Crime had become an all-time low. The turtles found themselves more at home than out patrolling.

_**['In other news, gang related crime has been at its lowest it's ever been. Residents of New York are feeling thrilled about the news, police departments are also happy about the lowering ratings, and give a message out saying "With this decrease of gang activity, it gives the people of New York City some room to breathe with ease." And that's it for other news, back to you John']**_

"Hehe of course, police take all the credit, pssh if only they knew," Mikey said to himself, unaware that Donnie was walking out of his lab. "If they knew, we would be locked up in some experimental lab getting dissected; don't you have work to go to?" Donnie said as he tinkered with a small device in his hands.

"Cowabunga Carl has no birthdays this week, ever since that new movie Frozen came out, all kids want is Elisa at their birthday parties."

"What about the boy parties?"

"Bumblebee took my spotlight on that one, I mean come on who wouldn't want a giant robot that turns into a cool car?!" Mikey said as he deflated. Donnie just chuckled and walked off into the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw a shivering Leo fixing up another batch of tea. His heat cycle was kicking in again. It seemed every year was getting harder for them all. The instinct to mate and produce offspring was a dark reminder for them that they could never have a family of their own. It just wasn't possible. No human on earth would ever be with a mutant. Especially, after that outbreak when Bishop's toxic mutagen was accidentally released into the city. Humans became more alert to the point they started having patrols in the sewer systems to make sure there wasn't any mutants in hiding. Don wasn't going to lie to himself; of course, he wanted a family, but knowing the odds were against him and his brothers it only seemed like a dream that will never happen. However, it seemed Leo took it the hardest, being head of their clan Leo felt he had the obligation of producing an heir, but with the whole mutant turtle thing. That obligation will always be a fail in his book. "Hey Leo, how you holding up?"

"I feel like my skin is on fire" Don grimaced knowing the feeling all too well himself. He also noticed that Leo was running low on tea as well and made a mental note to get more the next time they had a food run. Tea helped for them during their cycle, while they all had their own way of coping, Leo's way consisted of meditation and chamomile tea. "I will be in my room if you guys need me for anything." and with that Leo left to his room. Donnie sighed as he grabbed the coffee grounds and started to prepare another batch of coffee. "Being a mutant sure has its dark downfalls…" Don said aloud to himself.

»»»»»»»»»»»»Somewhere else in New York Bronx

"It's mine! And you're not taking it away from me." Yelled the young looking brown-haired woman as she gathered the empty teacups from the small bar table. "Oh for god's sakes! You wouldn't even know what to do with such a place! Be rational here Eden, you're single, you live in the city and plus the fact that you lack a love-life and have no children." Yelled the older looking brown-haired woman.

"Oh go fuck yourself Annette! You just want grandma-ma's place to fill your greedy little pockets and sell it off to the highest bidder! You never cared about grandma-ma or the house. "How dare you inferior little-" "ah ah Darling, please?" said an older, but still very handsome looking man. He wore a nice pinstripe gray on gray suit with a red tie and expensive looking shoes. Stopping his wife from insulting her younger sister, he stepped forward confident and collected looking rather high and mighty. It was obvious he felt that he could perhaps turn the tables in his wife's favor.

"Miss Eden, I believe you're missing the point here-" quickly he was cut off by Eden's wittiness, "Spare me the whole sugar coated bullshit Lance, I'm not interested in giving you and my so called sister "my" grandmother's property!" Eden said making sure she put a lot of enthuses on the word my.

"Look I'm sure we can compromise like grown adults here Eden."

"Compromise? Oh! You want me to compromise! Fine, sure I'll compromise!" Eden said with such distaste as she walked to her front apartment door, and opened it with force. "There's the door, get out!" she said with a calm but venomous tone to the snobby couple. Lance walked out first with his head held up high as Eden's sister followed behind but before leaving she said, "You have no idea what you are doing, you're young, you're poor, you will crash and burn, and when you do I will be there, but I won't put you out!" She then walked out as the clicking of her hi heels followed behind her.

Eden slammed the door and went back to her little window nook as she held her head and sighed away the stress that she just endured by her snob of a sister and fake-ass too rich husband of hers. "Wankers…" she said before grabbing her laptop and vintage teacup, sipping on the delicious warm beverage.

April climbed down the manhole, skillfully carrying two brown bags of groceries, ever since her and Casey took a break she's been finding herself coming down to the turtle's lair more often than usual. She will never admit it, but with Casey out of the apartment she just felt lonely. The place was defiantly bigger than the last apartment she had when she was alone and single. Everything in there felt cold, because the place was meant for two people.

The whole thing started when she finally had enough of him always going out late at night playing vigilante. Things were finally calming down; even the turtles toned down the whole patrolling of the city and stayed home more often. Except Raph of course. So she only figured Casey would have settled down too. Unfortunately, he only got worse and began going out almost every night.

**Flashback**

_**It was three o clock in the morning by the time Casey arrived home. Trying not to make too much noise getting throw the fire escape window, he was unaware that in the dark April was watching his ridiculous attempts. When he dropped the vase that was close to the window on a nightstand that is when she decided to turn on the lamp on the table where she was seated in an armchair. **_

"_**Oh..Uh hey babe, did I wake you?" Casey asked sheepishly, at the same time rubbing his right arm.**_

"_**I thought you said you'd be back by 11?"**_

"_**I said I would be back late, you know how it is sometimes" **_

"_**Sure, if you came back at all, you'd be back later" April was trying desperately to not blow a fit and start yelling like in the beginning when her and Casey were just getting to know each other.**_

"_**Look, I'm back let's just go to bed okay? I been out beating thugs all night, just want to go to bed." **_

"_**Casey, the foot is gone, the purple dragons are slowly being contained by the police, there's no reason to still be out there fighting!"**_

"_**I thought we already talked 'bout this April-""Yes! We have and I also thought we talked about settling down as well?" **_

_**Casey stayed silent, not knowing exactly what to say, after a while Casey ended up sleeping on the couch that night while April slept alone in the room. This lasted for three days until finally Casey told April that perhaps they needed a break. That only made things worse and in the end Casey left the apartment leaving April angry and upset.**_

_**end of Flashback**_

"Hmph!" she huffed, April would have passed the secret entrance if it wasn't for her phone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly pulled the secret pipe and entered the lair. Mikey was the first to notice her arrival since he was watching the news in the entertainment area.

"What up April?!" Mikey shouted as he quickly got up to follow her in the kitchen, noticing the brown bags.

"What'd you bring? What'd you bring? Can I eat it? Can I?" Mikey asked as he got overly excited. April chuckled at his overly hyper behavior. Always getting excited about anything she brings down.

"I noticed today was really cold. When it gets like this, I like making beef stew with white rice, however I figured instead of making it at home, why not make it here in the lair. After all, I always end up making too much that I can't finish it all myself." Next thing she knew Mikey swooped her into a hug.

"Alright! Finally an awesome meal done by the bae!" Mikey shouted overly excited as he helped her put some food away, and brought out a couple of kitchen tools for her to use.

Few minutes passed and Donnie walked in noticing April right away.

"Oh hey April" he said, no matter what type of day Don had, when April came down for a visit it seemed all his troubles would just go away. However, something about her seemed different today. The darkness under her eyes seemed like a foreign stranger to him, as he quickly analyzed her appearance before he received an embrace from her.

"Oh hey Don, how you been?" She answered as she gave him a friendly hug. Again, her hug just didn't feel genuine as the confident happy red head he's known. Something was bothering his April and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Oh uh, it's been good not much really" Don smiled. They chatted, catching up on recent events and such. Don even explained about Leo's "sickness" giving her a warning to stay away from the blue clad. Don remembers the last time Raph was on his mating season. Apparently he got lucky and was able to actually get laid at this costume party. Forcing himself on that poor girl. It wasn't exactly rape, because in the end he said she was willing to have sex. Though, it took a lot of influencing and as he likes to call it, charm. Don scoffed at his own train of thoughts. '_Charm my foot' _he thought

"Is Casey coming down later April? I mean you are making dinner here at our casa" Mikey asked while he began chopping veggies. April winched at Mikey's question. Don looked at her in question. They knew something was up, knowing she wasn't going to get away with it she decided to spill.

"Casey and I…we broke up" April decided to start the stew to try and avoid the on coming questions from the two turtles.

"What!?" yelling out completely in shock. "But how? I thought you guys were really happy with each other! With the whole moving in together and even sharing bank accounts" Don asked with concern. April looked hard at the ground a little lost in her thoughts, "We just did Don, I was just tired of him running of at night, I mean with everything that's happened and then Mr. Winters…I just want to settle down a little you know? I know my life isn't exactly normal, nor do I regret it but…" pausing in mid-sentence she felt a warm sturdy embrace. Looking up she realized Don hugging her and felt his hands brush along her cheeks.

"You're crying…" she didn't even feel her own tears. Sighing heavily, she hugged him back. Mikey snickered at the weird fuzzy moment, before leaving he took a picture with his Shell cell and quietly walked out not wanting to disturb the odd couple.

* * *

**Thank you my little tatters! Please tell me what you think. Should I continue such a story or should I scrap it. Let me know your thoughts and I'll update as soon as possible. If you guys want to read a really good story. Read Princessbee's stories. She ships Raphril, and her shots are fabulously juice, breath-taking and you'll want more and more every time you finish a chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LIL TATTERS! PHEW! Man has it been a busy month. I apologize for the long cruel wait of updating! You know work, school, bills and repeat..blah! For those who are not 18 and over and are still labeled as dependents beware you're time of paying your dues will come soon. So where are my college fans at? Yoo-hoo?! Am I right? Really sucks that school has started again, I guess I'll acknowledge you high schoolers as well. Anyways thanks for following and you know reading my story I do really appreciate it and it does make my heart swell with happiness every time I get an alert saying someone has put it as their favorites or alerted. It feels damn good, you guys rock.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: JadeKurosaki, themidnightstarr, and Guest; For reviewing and making feel butterflies.  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Belnie, Carey Ann Lupin, Divaprincess95, JadeKurosaki, Kiba987, RebaRocks55, TurtleGarg81, jessiegeta, nachobeats823, nikkipikki92, themidnightstarr, valkyrie007, Ellmarr, Shar82204; For faving and alerting this story. **

**Warning: reading discretion is advise. content contains adult language, sexual themes, and violence. **

**I do not take credit for the Ninja turtles, however I do own my plot and any OC's I add in. Purely written for fun. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Eden typed furiously on her laptop, eyes glued to the screen only pausing for a drink of tea. Sighing heavily she continued typing with incredible speed. She had to get this done, the sooner the better. Also the faster she got it done the faster she can research over the recent antique finds for Miss O'Neil. Her boss. Eden was good at many things, excellent computer skills as well as organizing. Her last job was a total flop. Not because she was bad at it, but because she hated her brother-in-law always mocking and belittling her in the workplace. He is a CEO for a very large company, and when he offered her a job as his personal assistant, of course she jumped at the offer because she was jobless. However, things turned for the worst when he would make snarky remarks about her work skills, her clothing style, her body figure, even her god damn hairstyles. Eden was very into the nerdy tomboyish style, with a little punk mix in it. Of course, he belittled her. She was middle-low class and was high class society. Eden snorted at her thoughts as she recalled all the times he acted like a true ass.

"_**Eden these charts and reports are all the wrong format! I can't even understand what this says!" "But you said you wanted them—"Redo them immediately! I have to show these in a meeting that begins in 15 minutes! Honestly to think you are related to my perfect Annette you pig headed girl" **_

"_**That hair style is a distraction in the office, change it or cut it off I don't care!"**_

"_**Where did you buy that ridiculous outfit? It's notorious"**_

"_**Eden for god sakes eat like a lady when you are at the front desk, it's a shame you weren't taught proper etiquette. Annette should perhaps teach you, after all she is a proper lady" he smirked as he walked away all high and mighty. Every time. **_

One day was the last straw and she just couldn't take the verbal abuse from him any longer. Tired of hearing how perfect her bitch of a sister was compared to her by her own brother in law really ticked her off. But it was nothing compared when he dared mention her mother. Her mother! Of all people he dare insult he dared to insult her poor mother, bless her soul as she rested in peace now. It felt relieving when she marched right into his meeting and gave him her "two weeks" notice". Eden smirked and giggled deviously, reminiscing on the memory that played in her head.

_**Today was the day, after his insult of last night she was done with his cocky snobby ass bullshit. Eden marched inside the sky high building wearing her everyday clothes; skinny jeans and a fannel with tank top. She made sure to empty out her so called desk, and say goodbye to some of the nice co-workers who were mostly the janitorial staff and one meek accountant. As she reached the proper floor, everyone turned her way and watched her in confusion as she marched to the meeting room where Lance was currently. What was she doing here? Didn't she quit yesterday? Or maybe, she changed her mind? Was whispered amongst the room. Reaching the clear glass meeting room she purposely opened the door with force to have everyone in there startled by the loud bang. **_

"_**Miss Eden? What can possibly be so important"— Lance was cut off by the shocking punch to his face as he tumbled backwards and fell to the floor as papers in hands flew everywhere. "THAT! IS FOR ALL THE VERBAL EMOTIONAL ABUSE I ENDURED SLAVING HERE FOR YOU!" Eden kicked him hard in the stomach "AND THAT'S FOR MY MOTHER AND PRIDE! I QUIT!" Eden turned around and began walking out with her head held up high, the men in the meeting steered clear from her path as she walked out the room only to be met by all the co-workers clapping and whooping for her. Of course, not all moments could last forever as she was literally carried out by two hefty security guards. **_

She was lucky he didn't sue her, only because Annette begged him not to. That was when she was nicer, before she became a total bitch in heels. Sighing again trying to not let her emotions get the best of her she grabbed her phone and dialed April's number again, '_come on, Miss O'Neil pick up the phone'_

**["Hi it's April, sorry I missed your call, leave a message after the beep"]**

"Darn it" Eden put her phone down, completely glum. To be honest, Miss O'Neil was her only friend technically. Well, she considered her a friend even though she was her boss. In the last 2 months Miss O'Neil had invited her to dinner on several occasions. Her boyfriend Casey was a different story unfortunately. She didn't dislike him, but wouldn't be caught going out of her way to hang out or befriend him if not for Miss O'Neil. "Guess I should just drop these off at Miss O'Neil's, I am running short of groceries anyways."

* * *

April laughed, as her and Don watched The Big Bang Theory. She couldn't watch this show by herself it just wasn't as interesting without Don to watch it with her, besides he loved this show. Her and Don were cozy in the sofa with blanket throws as Mikey slept in the lazy boy.

"Hehe, can you pause it? I'm going to get seconds." "Oh! Can you give me some too please?" April handed her bowl to Don barely brushing her fingertips to his larger ones.

Don chuckled, "Of course" Don went to the kitchen two soup bowls in tow. As he was serving more stew he couldn't help but notice an immense feeling of happiness when April brushed her fingers along his own. It's not like they never touched before, but somehow this touch seemed different. He knew it wasn't intentionally her touching, it just happened. He always loved her, from the very beginning. The first he laid eyes on her, it was like seeing the goddess Athena in all her feminine red hair beauty. Don's little daydream was suddenly interrupted by a vibrating sound. Looking around puzzled he noticed Aprils Shell Cell had 5 missed calls.

Walking over to the sofas Don handed Aprils Shell cell, "Here, it was ringing when I was in the kitchen, and here is your stew my lady" Don smiled and handed April the bowl. Thanking Don she smiled, but not before trying to hide the little blush that was so eagerly trying to make itself known on her already rosy cheeks. April noticed three missed calls from Casey. Snorting, she quickly deleted them as if it were a virus plaguing her phone and continued to voicemail. Two messages were from her co-worker Eden.

**[FIRST MESSAGE : "Good day Miss O'Neil, I have finished the invoice and documentation of this months' shipments, I'm calling to see if there is any other assessments that need my attending. Have a pleasurable day Miss O'Neil"]**

**[NEXT MESSAGE : "Good Evening Miss O'Neil, sorry to be a bother but I was hoping to catch you this time, however you must be engaged in other priorities. I just wanted to let you know that I will be dropping some assessments off at your flat. Have a good evening Miss O'Neil."] **

"Who was that April, if you don't mind me asking" "That was my new co-worker and assistant, well more like partner. She helps me run the antique store now, since…well you know. She has replaced Casey generally speaking. But she does more; invoices, inventory, purchases, even does the pick-up and drop offs in a very timely manner which I love by the way" April explained while eating her stew. "She mentioned going to the shop" "Yea, but that stuff can wait, besides I'm having too much of a good time with you" She smiled towards Don, who in return shyly smiled back. "And Mikey of course" quickly she added, before she patted the seat next to her signaling Don to come and join her. Don did not hesitate, and returned to his spot on the sofa.

* * *

Eden walked down the half empty sidewalk as twilight turned to night. Hugging her thick converses hoodie sweater she hustled a bit more to hurry and finish her two errands. _'First dropping off these assessments then grocery shopping'_ she thought, continuing on her way. Arriving shortly after 10 minutes of brisk walking, she reached Miss O'Neil's antique store. She went towards the alley way and went through the back door. She was about to head up the stairs when she heard some noises coming from the front of the store.

'_Bloody hell? Is someone in here!?' _she thought as she quietly crept towards the store door. Placing her ear against the cracked she listened in.

"_Hurry up! Get that cash register open! You three get the jewels!" _Someone in there was barking orders. Eden then got a little scared, they were robbing Miss O'Neils store. Overwhelmed and unsure of what to do she began to reach for her cell phone. It felt like the world stood still and everything slowed down as the most unfortunate thing happened. She dropped it. The faint banging sound seemed like a blow horn announcing everyone in the shop that she was there.

"What was that?! Yo someone's back there!"

"Jimmy go get the rat!"

"You got it boss!" Eden began to panic and scrambled to get her phone, but it seemed she couldn't get in sync in her body. She rushed to get up and ran towards the exit only to be grabbed from behind and roughly was thrown to the floor and dragged out into the front the store by her hair.

"HAHA! Look boys, found a cute lil ol' mouse! HAHA!" the group of burglars laughed and howled making vulgar comments and gestures towards Eden. "Ain't you a sweet thang, mmh! Girl when we through with you, you'll be so mind-fucked, might not even wake up, hehehe" The leader had an evil aura about him, his smirk curled evily while his eyes dissected her from top to bottom. Screaming as high pitched as she could Eden tried fighting back. However, the struggling caused the man gripping her hair to twist even more.

"Jimmy! Shut the bitch up before someone hears!" Jimmy quickly stood up Eden and threaten her with a switch blade against her throat. "Shut up, or I cut your pretty face!" Eden stopped and eyed the knife. It was dull, but still enough force could fatal damage. She needed a plan. The leader of the gang started to bark orders again, "Jimmy take her out to the van in the back, tie her up and make sure her trap is shut!" "Right boss!" Jimmy roughly pulled Eden along. _'I must take advantage of this, need to get to safety_' she thought.

* * *

Raphael jumped roof to roof doing another training exercise. Being cooped up in the lair was becoming too much for him and he needed fresh air and open space. As he was passing over April's apartment he noticed a shady van parked in the alleyway and two people that seemed to be struggling with each other. Sticking to the shadows he got closer to get a better view.

"You lil bitch I said. Get. In. the. Van!" the male sucker punched the young woman causing her to hit head against the van door as well before falling to the ground. Enraged by the scene he just witnessed Raph didn't need to see anymore. He jumped right behind the guy spooking him in the process.

"Whoa! What the hell are you? Some kind of lizard?! Don't you know Halloween is over freak head?!" Raph growled, "Y'know pal you should be more worried about what I'm gonna do to you than my "costume" Raph smirked before he beat the guy to a pulp and tossed him in the van. He moved the girl into a more comfortable position. Turning towards April's back door, he went inside only to find the rest of the thieves. Making short work of them he tied them up and also threw them in the van.

"Hmph! Takes a real lowlife to hit a woman like that…messing up your pretty, scumbag" He said mostly to himself, as he lifted the unconscious girl from the asphalt floor. "How did you get tangled in all this?" Raphael decided to head to the lair to not only inform April that her store was broken into but to also see if Don can examine her as well. This girl's face was extremely swollen and it's not like he could just drop her off at the hospital. He could just leave her and let the police handle it but for some reason that didn't satisfy him enough. Playing it safe he decided to blindfold her with his bandana before setting off the burglar alarm.

"D'ere that should take care of the trash," Raph then locked up the store and headed to the lair.

* * *

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING. REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW TELL WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND REMOVED. SO YOU FLAMMERS CAN GO SUCK IT. :) **  
**Anyways sorry for my crude and saracastic attitude tonight...I been having a rough time T.T but enough about me :) let me know what you guys think and I'll try to update faster. sorry for the long wait. again...whateves onto reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEELLLLLOOOO MY LIL TATTERS! THANK YOU FOR THOSE THAT ARE FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING. IT MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY WHEN YOU GUYS DO. ANYWAYS FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS AND LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! FLAMMERS ARE NOT WELCOMED, YOU HATERS CAN GO SHOVE IT! **

**I do not own the ninja turtles or other canon characters but I do own this plot! so blah! Anyways this is for fun only. **

Chapter 3

* * *

"What happened? Is that Eden?! What happened to her why is she unconscious!?" April asked as she followed Raph with Don in tow. Don was busy trying to get the medical area ready while Raph set Eden on the table.

"I don't know! I was on my way home when I passed by your place and found a couple of thugs robbing your store. She was already unconscious by the time I stopped them." Raph said in an irritated tone at the same time calm April down. April went by Eden's side and caressed her face completely sadden by the look on it.

"Oh Eden, what did they do to you?" April looked over towards Don as he came with a first aid kit. "Where do you want me Don?" April shook off her sadness and became determined to help Eden. This was someone she had grown fond of, and to them badly hurt and lifeless as she was felt sickening to her stomach. "Here, get the needle and the stitching ready, your hands are smaller than mine." April did exactly as she was told, Don worked on cleaning and disinfecting the larger gash on Eden's eye brow. 'This was caused by a blunt weapon or hard surface.' He though and began examining her head and checking her eye dilation.

"Don, I got the needle ready." April carefully handed the needle to Don. With a skillful hand Don began making quick work of the wound expertly stitching the skin together making it seem so simple and not once grimacing when the needle went through the skin. April could only watch for a little while before looking the other way. Even after knowing the turtles and dating Casey one would think she would be use to stitches and blood.

After an hour Eden was cleaned up and sleeping soundly in the medical bed. Her bruised side of her face had swollen severely, Don couldn't really do much about that. April sat next to her bed, gazing upon her wondering what could have possibly happened that had gotten her into such a situation. April sighed and held her head. Don was coming in the room after finishing washing up and putting away the tools her just used not too long ago on Eden. Looking over towards April, he could relate to her situation right now. Many times had Raph come back banged up pretty good, and then there was the time Leo had come crashing into April's apartment window covered in bruises and cuts.

Don couldn't stand to see April so distressed, with all that's been happening with Casey and now her friend was lying still as death in the lair, all he wanted was to hold the woman he adored so dearly. Tell her things would be okay, comfort her, tell sweet nothings and make her feel worried free for once. Then it dawned on him, this was his chance to do exactly that. She needed someone to be her rock. He could defiantly be it.

April picked up her head and noticed Don had entered the room. She smiled, and couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in her abdominal area. Blushing lightly she quietly stood up and went over to him. "Thank you, she's couldn't had better care anywhere else but by you of course."

"You know you should get to sleep too, you been helping me with her since she got here, you can take my bed if you want." April again felt the strange butterflies, 'What is this? Why am I feeling as if…am I?...' she thought.

"April?"

"Huh? Sorry what?"

"I asked if you would want more blankets because my room gets cold often." Don looked puzzled. April hardly spaced out unless something was bothering her. "Are you worried about your store? If you want I can check on it as soon as it starts getting dark. Raph made sure to lock before he came back."

April looked at Don before answering, then it happened. It all happened so quickly, yet at the same time it felt like everything stood still. April had caressed Don's cheeks, planting her lips on to his. For a moment she stopped only to find a better position. Completely shocked didn't know what to do, I mean for god sakes the woman of his dreams was kissing him and all he could do was stand there like an idiot.

April didn't feel a response, she began to pull back and then looked Don in the eyes, "I-I'm…sorry…I shouldn't have…" just about she was about to leave the room, Don reacted. Grabbing April he pulled her in, kissing her as if it was his dying breath. He wanted to not just tell her how he felt but show her exactly how much he loved her, how much he adored her, and how he wasn't just about to let her go without pouring out his devotion first. It took a little while to get their lips to be comfortable but soon they were both wrestling with each others tongues.

Gasping for oxygen, Don leaned into April having their foreheads touch intimately, April leaned up against him, "….April" "Don, I know…Casey and I…I know it hasn't been long but I feel something different with you…like it's always been there but—" Don kissed her interrupting her speak. Don pulled back and looked straight into her, "April, I love you, wait I take that back I absolutely adore you. More than anything…but the last thing I would want is this to be a rebound…there is nothing more I would want than to make this official and be together."

"Don, I would never do such a thing to you. I want this, more than anything…I was so stupid to not see it before...I care for Casey, but I want to move forward and I see that with you Donnie."

Don sighed, "You don't realize what you would be sacrificing…" "Don, my life is already not normal" "Yea, but we would never really settle down like you wanted to, I couldn't exactly live on the surface with like Casey did, I can't take you out on dates like Casey did, I wouldn't—" April kissed Don to keep him from rambling.

"I'm willing to make this work. I want you Don, not what Casey could have given me." Don smiled before just scooping her up and embracing her, enveloping her in his arms. April couldn't have felt more secure than what she was feeling now.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEWS.I'M SORRY ITS SHORT AND I'M SO SORRY IF IT WASN'T TO YOUR LIKING :( BUT I'LL TRY TO IMPROVE IF ITS GETTING A LITTLE BLAND. BUT JUST WE'RE CLEAR, THIS WON'T BE REALLY GOING AFTER THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE ANYWAYS. THERE MIGHT PAST REFERENCES OTHER THAN THAT YEA. **

**Anyways thank you for following and reading, please leave your guy's review on the story, like I said before, no flamers are welcomed. if you don't like just leave please. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eden groaned and began to open her eyes. Darkness. Darkness was all she saw, she wobbled but managed to stand up straight. Her body had never felt so heavy and in pain before, it was as if she was standing for the first time. **_

"_**Hello?" Her voiced echoed on for a while before it was quiet again. Breathing as best she could she decided to yell out again, "Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" Eden suddenly felt an ominous presence loom over her from behind. Her breathing hitched as she trembled, scared and unsure on what to do. Slowly, she turned to face whatever was behind her. Nothing. There was nothing there, she began to pant in fear. **_

"_**Hello?! Somebody?! Anyone?! Please!" Eden began to panic as she started to run from whatever was following her. Tripping on who knows what, she fell and tumbled before landing on her face. Groaning in pain she attempted to stand back up only to be dragged away violently in the darkness followed by a crazed laughter. She let out a blood curdling scream before having the feeling of being shook. **_

April was just arriving in the lair, it had been two days since the break in of her store. The insurance company covered everything of course. Don went back there to install a better alarm system than what she currently had. April tried contacting Eden's family but she couldn't get in contact with anyone. Eden was somewhat reserved when it came to her family. In the past she remembers how Eden always avoided family related questions, or quickly would change the subject, _'perhaps she is not on speaking terms with her family' _she thought to herself.

As she walked from the lair entrance she spotted Mikey on the sofa wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey Mikey, you really that cold tonight?"

"I'm cold-blooded April! We turtles get cold easily! What did Don say? Something about not being able to warm up like humans do?" Mikey scratched his head in wonder as April giggled. Right when she was about to ask something she heard a blood curdling scream. It caused April and Mikey to jump. April knew it could only be Eden, since the scream came from the lab. She could hear Don's voice attempting to calm her down.

"What's wrong?!" April asked upon entering Don's lab.

Don was holding Eden down, "I don't know! She was sleeping just fine when all of a sudden I heard her screaming bloody murder!" April quickly assisted Don. She shook her, trying to wake Eden from her nightmare or whatever she was experiencing in her sleep.

"Eden! It's me! It's April O'Neil! Wake up! Wake Up Eden!" April shook her a little more, Don felt Eden start to die down as she became exhausted.

"I think she's waking up, perhaps it would be a good idea if I was with her alone Don."

"Yeah, you sure you'll be okay?"

April smiled, "I'll be just fine, don't worry" Don nodded and walked out of the room. Trying to be a nosey little bugger, Mikey had to be pulled away by Don as they both left April and her friend alone.

Eden felt like a heavy weight was suddenly lifted off her arms and torso area. It was a little relieving and then pain came into effect. Her face felt like it was tight, she could feel the swelling around the side of her face. Feeling the familiarity of waking up, she came to realize it must have been a nightmare she was experiencing.

Eden drowsily tried open her eyes, but one side felt resisted and painful as well.

"Eden? Can you hear me?"

"..Uh...w-who…"

"Eden, its April. You know your friend, we work together at my antique store" April looked worried, she hoped Eden had her memory intact. Don mentioned memory loss was a possibility.

"A-April...Miss O'Neil…what are you doing in my apartment?" Eden asked confused

April quickly smiled in relief, "We're not at your apartment Eden."

"Argh...what happened to me? This pain radiates all over my head and face."

"Eden…do you remember? You went to my shop to drop off some papers and walked in on a robbery…" April said gently as possible. Eden started to look worried and suddenly began body checking herself, specifically her lower body. April knew what she was looking for and quickly began to calm her down.

"You weren't violated in anyway, but you were injured. It's okay now. You're safe. A really good friend of mine helped you."

Eden trusted Miss O'Neil, she lightly nodded as began to have clearer vision, and examined the room she was in.

"This…isn't the hospital…" Eden pointed out as she examined the room with a confused expression.

April nervously smiled and agreed with Eden. It took a few careful words but April was able to explain to Eden little about the turtles and who saved her from a horrible fate that could have been.

"Before I introduce you, we agree to secrecy right?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable being sworn into secrecy not even knowing the outcome Miss O'Neil…" Eden became nervous.

Before April could comfort her friend's nerves, she was cut off by someone yelling outside of the room they were in. It caused both girls to jump a little. April already knew who was yelling, and shook her head by all the commotion.

"Their very good people Eden, you just have to get to know them"

"You sure they are civilized? They sound quite barbaric…" Eden said unsure of April's judgment for a small moment. April chuckled, "They are brothers after all."

"I suppose..." Eden sat up in the bed she occupied as April walked out the fetch her long term friends. She was nervous, April mentioned mutation. '_Poppycock how far mutated were they that they lived underground?' _she thought.

Mikey was sneaking towards Don's lab, curiosity was just eating him away. Everything was fine a harmonious until suddenly Raph came in with a young girl with her face bloody and bruised. The calm was broken and everyone became tense and a little on edge after that. Leo was anxious because there was a stranger in their home, Raph was still upset about last night's events, practically the fact that a woman had gotten beaten and he couldn't stop it. Don was worried about April and the girl's condition. Sensei would have been meditating about all this, if he was still here that is.

Mikey peeked inside the room, and saw the coast was clear from his end and went inside. That's when he spotted her there in the bed, however he didn't expect her to be wide awake just yet. Last time he remembered she was knocked out cold. But there she was sitting on the medical bed staring right back at him, shocked and will looking absolutely terrified. She didn't make a sound but he could tell she was scared and nervous.

"Uh oh what up?!" he said putting on his best friendly face and smile. She just stared back, then finally it seemed her voice was able to cooperate with brain.

"Y-you speak English…"

"And you speak English hehe though you have a funny accent what are you British? Are you from UK? That would be so cool if you were from Mother England!"

"Uh…" Eden wasn't sure if she should be flattered or scared by the giant turtle.

Before she could answer, April and two other turtles had walked in. "Mikey! Couldn't you have waited? I'm sorry Eden, hope he didn't scare you too much." April smiled hoping things weren't going to go south after Mikey's intrusion.

"Um…not entirely, though I must say this is quite the shock, I wasn't expecting a giant turtle."

"Sorry, anyways proper introductions, you have already met Michelangelo…

"That's me rosy cheeks, I'm the pretty one!" said the orange clad turtle, the one in red hit Michelangelo on the head, "Don't mind him, he was dropped when he was an egg, name's Raphael" Eden couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

"And I am Donatello, nice to meet you Miss Eden. We do have a fourth brother but he's resting from a fever at the moment."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, thank you for aiding me in my time of need"

"Thank you Raphael, if it wasn't for him you probably wouldn't be here" Don said as he pointed towards the red clad turtle. Eden looked towards Raph, giving him a grateful smile. Raph balked and quickly turned to leave the room, "it was nothing…shouldn't have been walking out so late in the first place!" He gruffly shouted out before stalking out the room. Eden was puzzled by his strange behavior and looked towards April for answers.

"He's just been…a little moody lately" April tried to explain. "Lately?! Are you kidding? He's been like this for the past week, it's like he's on some hormonal time bomb, don't know what might set him off!" Mikey exaggerated

"Was it something I said?" Eden asked "No, just ignore his outburst, he'll calm down in time" Don reassured. "I'm sure you have questions about your health." Eden turned her head away from the door and paid attention to Don's words as he explained the damage done to her head and face. From what he said it seemed nothing major, minor head concussion, facial swelling from the impact of hitting the vehicle and asphalt. To be safe he recommended a trip to the doctor's for a more thorough analysis.

With another thank you, Eden and April said their good byes to the turtles, unfortunately Leo never left his room. Miss O'Neil said the next time they came down for a visit perhaps Leo will be well enough to be around everyone else. April drove Eden to her apartment making sure she made it inside before going home herself.

Entering her apartment Eden locked it with the doorknob lock. She stood there, listening, waiting. When she felt no presence detected in her apartment she sighed heavily. Everything was just overwhelming at this moment. Not that she minded meeting new acquaintances, but it's another secret she must keep.

"Another skeleton in the closet…least I'm not alone on this one" She turned towards her front door and put all five heavy duty locks. "May thee three protect me Father, Son and Holy Spirit guard my door and keep each gate" she chanted before walking towards her bedroom area. The loft she lived in was spacious considering the fact she hardly had any furniture. The strangest thing was she had many 5 gallon water jugs lining all around where a window was. One each water jug was a cross and some runes written on them.

After a shower she sat at the vanity in her darken room. Staring into the mirror examining her face. She sighed heavily again before heading to bed, not noticing the dark shadow that passed by her window before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST WANT TO THANKS THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING AND SORRY FOR THE EVER SO LONG UPDATE. BUT YEA SCHOOL, LIFE, AND WORK WILL DO THAT TO YOU. ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO KEEP REVIEWING!.  
**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT OR THE FOLLOWING CANON CHARACTERS BUT ANY OC'S BELONG TO ME! EVEN THE PLOT STORY! MY PLOT! MY IDEA! NOT YOURS! **

* * *

_**August 13, 1988**_

_**Three little girls ran around in a country field garden surrounded by beautiful wild flowers, laughing and playing tag. The smaller one tried her best to catch the taller girls but her shortness was a disadvantage. **_

"_**Wait! I can't run as fast as you two!" little Eden hollered**_

"_**Perhaps we should slow down for her sake" one girl said**_

"_**Well she has been "it" for a while now, let's cheer her up" Annette said to her friend Molly. **_

_**The older girls slowed down and in no time Eden tagged Annette.**_

"_**You're it Annie! Hehe watch I'll find the best hiding spot you won't be able to find me!" Eden began running in another direction to go hide.**_

* * *

"_**Eden! Eden! Eden the game is over now, you can come out!" Annette yelled out but no answer. The sun was starting to set, and Molly knew something was wrong, Eden wasn't the type to just wonder away. **_

"_**Maybe we should get your mom and grandma. What if she's lost in the woods?"**_

"_**R-right" as soon as Annette agreed, a blood-curdling scream rang out from the woods. "That sounded like Eden!" Molly covered her mouth obviously scared. "MAMA! GRANDMA!" Annette became hysterical as she ran back to the house as Molly followed behind.**_

* * *

"_**I'm not suppose to be here." Eden said as she talked to someone, but no one was there. It was as if she was talking to an invisible entity. "No, no, Grand-mama says these woods are bad." **_

_**Suddenly there was disgruntled growl. Eden gasped and stepped back, "I have to go home" Eden tried to walk away but was stopped by an invisible force and then was lifted in the air by her hair. She let out a blood curdling scream.**_

* * *

Eden jumped out of her sleep as she woke up from her sleep. Panting, she tried to regain her normal breathing then realized sleep was not going to come back to her anytime soon.

"Damn night terrors…" Eden slugged out of bed and went to her kitchen. Putting the kettle of water the stove she grabbed her cellphone and noticed some missed calls.

"3 missed calls…Miss O'Neil" Eden went to voicemail as she began to listen.

_**[FIRST MESSAGE: "Hey Eden, its April I was hoping to catch you but you're probably tired from all of today's work. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow"]**_

_**[NEXT MESSAGE: "Hey dudette it's me Mikey, sorry but I got your number from April, hopefully that doesn't sound too weird or stalker-ish, but anyways I was thinking since you're all better and stuff, maybe we can catch a movie or something—" "Hey who you talking to Mikey" Raph said in the background. "Haha wouldn't you like to know? Well that's too bad because Battle Nexus Champion has a date with the lovely Miss Eden!" "Haha was that before or after you started the message?" "Well I…" "Not so smooth huh Casanova? Get over it Mikey, you're a mutant she'll never go for someone like…like us…" Raph walked away from Mikey."]**_

The messages ended after that last one Mikey sent her. Eden was blushing by Mikey's advances. It had been a week, yet April had mentioned a couple times that the orange clad turtle did admit to have a sort of attraction towards her.

Eden looked over to her vintage clock and saw it was 2:00 am in the morning. She sighed heavily again and heard her kettle whistle. She began to prepare her tea unaware of the dark shadow figure entering her window. They moved quietly into the kitchen.

Eden stopped what she was doing and stayed still. She knew someone was inside. Skillfully she grabbed what looked like a vile of clear water with a cross on it.

'Malum Recedemus!' She shouted in her thoughts as she turned and threw the vile of holy water at the intruder.

"Whoa!" They shouted and dodged the vile. "Hold your fire! It's just me Michelangelo!" and truth be told it was Michelangelo, orange, green and all.

"Wha-Wha-What?! Excuse me! But do you have any idea-!? You don't just break into people's flats like that! Not only is it rude but goodness! I could have thrown something far more unforgiving…" Eden said as she looked towards her large chef knife hanging on the magnet holder. Then she noticed something, Michangelo knew where she lived.

"Wait…How did you know where I lived?"

"April of course! Sort of was on patrol but I noticed your lights were on—

"So you found it appreciate to invite yourself in is that it?" Eden was not pleased. Being a fairly private person she hated uninvited guest.

"Hehe guess I should have knocked first" Mikey nervously said as he noticed Eden's straight face. 'She's cute but so scary!' he thought.

Eden knew she was making Mikey squirm, but the deed had been done, so the only way around it was to let it go. Eden calmed herself and went over to her tea. "So what brings me the pleasure of your…exotic presence? Surely you didn't just break in to chit chat." Eden asked

"Oh Uh…well I didn't really plan that far ahead, was mostly excited just to see you awake." He grinned

Eden smiled, "Do you fancy me Mr. Hamato?"

"Fancy?"

"How do you New Yorkers say when you find someone attractive?"

Mikey faltered and managed to regain himself. "W-Well what made you think that? I mean! Uh…uh...darn it!"

Eden began to giggle at his stutters and decided to save him the trouble. "I received you're message, only I managed to listen to it just a moment ago. I was tired from today's shipments and run-arounds"

"Oh…'that' message…well—""I would love to attend a show with you, as friends of course if you don't mind."

"What! Really?! You'll go?!"

"It's been a while since I went to a show with someone, I don't have many friends, or perhaps any for that matter…" Eden hung her head a little. Mikey went over to her sat next to her on the breakfast bar.

"I'm your friend." He nudged her.

"Sweet of you, but we only just meet a week ago, besides I still haven't properly met you're brother, who in fact has say and rule in your clan. As Miss O'Neil mentions"

"Oh Leo. I mean yeah he is our fearless leader, but he wouldn't forbid to see you. Kinda too late since you've been the lair already. But yeah he does like to see things for himself." Mikey explained as he looked over Eden's loft apartment.

"How is your brother, I heard he was sick and that was why I could not get acquainted with him."

"Oh. He's all better now, since yesterday actually. How about you drop by with April tonight, her and Don have some dinner plans it'll be a great way to meet Leo, and we can raid the kitchen for snacks before heading to the movies."

"Sounds delightful, thank you" Eden smiled, towards her new found friend. Miss O'Neil was a very lucky woman indeed.

"By the way, when we get down there can you can you do me this little favor?"

"What type of favor?"

"Raph has the host for you, so if you could maybe….

"No, I'm not going to be the cause of a lustful feud. Now it's late, I need my sleep and I'm sure your brothers are wondering where you are so with a polite gesture I ask you Mr. Hamato to be on your way."

"Ugh you sound so proper, didn't they teach you English slang back in Britain?" He joked as he walked over to her window.

"Oh ha-ha, hilarious, but I'm not English entirely. I was born in Wales, and am very much Welsh but they raised me in Britain."

"Well don't worry because, Michangelo or how I usually go by Battle Nexus Champion! Will teach you the proper language of New York City!" Mikey left her apartment and all she could do was giggle at his antics.

* * *

**(At the Williams Estate)**

"Argh that little wench! When I get my hands on her I'll wring her from her neck!" Annette fussed as she threw a tantrum, throwing jewelry and all sorts of expensive fragile items against the wall of her bedroom. The maids and serves-women and men flinched and giggled at her antics, witnessing their so called perfect mistress throwing a tantrum like some foolish childish.

"Maria!" Maria jumped from her name being called and quickly went inside the room.

"Coming Miss!" Maria she said with a heavy Spanish accent, she quickly went inside to attend to Annette, at the same time two front doors opened and closed. Lance Williams had just arrived home from a long business meeting in Washington D.C.

A middle aged butler went up to Lance taking his coat, brief case and hat.

"Welcome home sir"

"Thank you Charles" Lance said in that moment he heard glass breaking from upstairs. Lance looked over at Charles for an explanation.

"The Miss has been throwing a fit for a spell now, I believe she's upset about her sister."

"Of course, the foul woman with her dirty sailor mouth and poverty lifestyle"

"Indeed, I'm sure a successful trip to Washington did you the trick sir, always does."

"Very successful indeed, Thank you Charles"

"Very welcomed sir" Charles promptly went off to put Lance's things away and continued on with his duties.

Arriving to the bedroom, there he found Annette. Her maid Maria was helping her pick out something to wear, as the other maids cleaned the mess Annette made.

"Dearest, dearest must you throw a fit like some foolish child? Are you not a grown woman?" Lance said teasingly as he went up to his wife kissing her on the cheek and assessed the damage she had done. Annette hardly paid any mind to her husband.

"I do not understand how she does it, it's as if she has this power over me, I can handle debates, and politicians but that hellish girl…" she vented as she continued to eye the two suits Maria held up for her.

"There, there love. We don't want your porcelain face to start cracking now do we? Just leave everything to me." He said lovingly as he lightly caressed her chin.

"No! I want to take her down my way." Annette pushed his hand away and made Maria go back into the closet to fetch other outfits to show to her.

Lance sighed, "Of course, whatever you desire love." Lance headed towards his study leaving Annette to her devices.


	6. Chapter 6

"Annie stop it" yelled a 6 year old Eden.

"Oooh look at me my name's Eden and I talk to dead people! Ha-Ha"

"Stop it! You're making him angry!"

"Making who angry wait you mean your boyfriend?" Annette remarked with her teasing demeanor as she laughed at her little sister. Young Eden's bottom lip trembled as she battled with her emotions in order not to cry. However small tears ran down her rosey cheeks as her face turned pink. She sniffed as her older sister made more fun of her.

"Crybaby Eden crybaby Eden Hahaha!" Annette skipped around her sister, until she abruptly stopped, as if she ran into an invisible wall Annette looked confused for a brief moment. Eden spoke up. "Please don't hurt my sister..." she whispered as she bowed her head in fear.

Annette was suddenly lifted in the air by her long blonde hair. She screamed bloody murder, flinging her tiny limbs around desperately grabbing at her head saying how much it hurt. Eden stared up in fright, but then started yelling, "Stop it! Stop it Louie! Stop!" Eden cried desperately. Annette screamed louder as she was slightly flung to the floor. Eden went to her aid, just as she reached her Annette was dragged across the floor into the old closet. Boom! The doors were shut tightly as Annette cried out in complete fright. Her screams and bangs made Eden more fearful for her. Trying to open the doors Eden yelled out to her older sister. She wanted her to be okay. Suddenly a supernatural growling could be heard. Eden was flung away from the closet doors.

-Present Time-

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breathe as she tried to wipe away the memory from her mind. Eden sighed as she stood up from her meditation session. It was moments like that that drove Annette to hate Eden throughout their childhood all the way to their adolescents years and now even into their adult years. It was after that day when Annette was dragged into the closet that her older sister began to fear anything that had to deal with paranormal. First it was the thing that attacked her, then anything that couldn't be explained or random noises drove her on edge. Eventually it drove to hatred towards her specifically. Annette blamed Eden. She blamed her for everything. Having things and Ghost follow the family constantly. Hauntings were monthly events, the occasional ghost roaming their home grounds was an everyday thing. It drove Annette to leave at 15.

In the middle of her making a cup of tea a dark figure loomed behind her. Completely unaware she continued her tea making until the dark figure grabbed her from behind and cover her mouth. She fought back and punch the figure in the face. Only for them to yelp and let go. Turning around it was none other than Michaelangelo. Again.

"Bloody Hell! Why do you keep scaring me like that!" Eden yelled as she throw a random object which he dodged of course.

"Haha sorry it was just too good to pass up, after all it sorta fits in on what we're watching tonight." Mikey said as he did his spooky hands. Eden looked at him unimpressed and drank her tea.

"Come on guess"

"I prefer not"

"Come on! Its the latest scary movie"

"I'm not a fan of scary pictures"

"Pictures? But we're going to watch a movie!"

"Picture stands for the equivalent meaning of movie where I come from" Eden said as she had forgotten the slang here in America was very different compared to her British upbringing.

"Ooh. That's both cool and confusing, movie is to the point and just means one thing. Anyways I got us tickets to the new scary ghost movie, everyone is talking about it and I heard from reliable resources that it's really scarrrryyyy!" Mikey said with excitement. I chuckled at this. Ghost...scary? If only he knew the gif of the paranormal. I'm sure his mind would quickly change.

"Alright, just give me a moment to change into more appropriate attire."

Mikey nodded and waited out in the living.

-Mikey-

'Boy, Eden sure keeps this place clean. Come to think of it, it looks bare. Where are all the family pictures? Or any for that matter?' I though as I looked around her loft. I spotted a book to titled 'Guide to Inner Peace and Tranquility'. So she was into mediation, Leo would like to hear that. She had a giant bookcase, I went over to see what kind of reading material she had, maybe she was into comics. As I read titles I notice something weird. Majority of the books were related by Paranormal subjects, religion, History books some even had the pentagram symbol on it. I started to get goosebumps as I read more. One stood out among the rest. It was called Demonology and Exorcisms. It was a old looking book, with a black leather cover and silver lettering with a small pentagram symbol on it. I gulped and all of a sudden began to feel a chill run up my spine. I had the instinct to turn around. I did. But nothing was there.

"Freaky..." I said as inspected a different part of the loft.


End file.
